Prince Potter
by KMK25
Summary: AU LJ story. James is the Prince of wizarding england he and Lily meet, but Lily doesn't know who he really is, what happens when she finds out he's heir to the throme and in need of a bride?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

A/N: Hey! So I'm back with another story (I know I should be working on my others but I'm no inspired by them, but at least here's something new!) I'm on winter break for a month with nothing to do but relax so I plan to write a lot (let's see if I do...) Also, did anyone else listen to the Pottercast podcast today? They interviewed JK Rowling, it was awesome! Anyway, enjoy, and leave a review!  
Kristin

Prince Potter

Chapter 1

The bar maid was wiping down the bar when the tall, dark haired man entered. He was a customer she was accustomed to seeing, seemed he liked to have a drink with his friends here, but today he was alone, she noted.

"Where are your friends?" The bar maid asked as the man sat down. She missed them, they were all very attractive, and when drunk gave her a large tip.

"Not here tonight." The man replied, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back. "What will you be drinking tonight?"

"What have you got on tap?" He requested.

"Heineken, Sam Adams, Miller, and Budweiser." She answered with a smile.

"I guess I'll have a Heineken." He told her.

"Coming right up" she replied as she filled the mug to the top, making sure to give him the least foam possible. She slid the glass down to him and went to take the order of another person at the other end of the bar.

The man drank his beer and scanned the crowd of dancing bodies. His eyes were immediately drawn to a young red head who was dancing with a blonde man. He watched as she ground against the man, moving to the beat of the song. Turning back to the bar, he finished his drink and signaled the bar maid that he wanted another. She poured him another beer, handed it to him with a smile, clearly trying to flirt with him. He smiled back and began drinking this beer a little faster than his previous one.

"Thirsty?" The bar maid asked with a flirty smile.

The man smiled and said, "You could say that." Then, winked at her. She was pretty, he decided, with curly brown hair and light blue eyes. "So, you been doing this long?" He questioned.

"Bar tending? A couple months, I do it at night; I'm at university during the day"

The man nodded in response and was about to say something when he noticed that the red headed girl he had been admiring from afar was storming over the bar. She plopped down on the stool next to him. Her face was red and he noted that she had startling green eyes; eyes which were blazing with anger.

"Give me six shots of vodka please" The red head requested. Her glare was quite intimidating and the bar maid quickly poured her the vodka, she didn't want any trouble.

"Drinking alone? That's one of the signs of an alcoholic" The man next to the red head said quietly. It was a daring move on his part to speak to this girl at all, she looked fierce, mean and ready for a fight.

Her eyes darted over him, taking in his messy black hair, hazel eyes and crisp clothes before landing on his two empty beer glasses before replying coolly. "I could say the same thing to you."

He grinned at her and whispered "touché. You okay?"

"Just peachy, that's why I'm trying to get drunk off my arse!"

The man laughed, "I'm James, you want to talk about it?"

"No, not particularly, James" the red head answered.

"Fine. So, do you have a name?"

"yes"

"Would you be willing to tell me it?"

"Why? It's not something you need to know" She replied

"Because I like being able to put a name to a face, otherwise I'm going to refer to you as the hot red head who likes to get drunk" He told her with a wink.

"Works for me." She said with a shrug. James chuckled and shook his head. He signaled the bar maid that he wanted another beer, chugged it quickly and ordered another.

After James' 6th beer and the redhead's fourth shot, she was much more talkative.

"See that blonde guy over there?" She asked, pointing to the dance floor to the guy James had seen her dancing with earlier that night.

"Yeah" James responded.

"He's a dick. Tried to have sex with me up against a wall. We were just dancing! I didn't even know his name, the nerve, to think I'd have sex with because I asked him to dance, do I look like a whore? We were dancing!" She passionately explained, her cheeks becoming red and her eyes lighting up with excitement. "I mean, why do guys think that if we're dancing it means sex? Why are guys such pigs?" She demanded of James.

"You know, not all guys are like that. We've been talking for at least twenty minutes and I haven't put the moves on you yet." He told her.

"Yeah, why is that? She demanded.

"Well, it's mainly because you haven't told me your name yet, otherwise I would've asked you to dance ages ago, and dance only, don't worry I'm not some dick that'll try to have sex with you against a wall." James said with a winning grin.

The girl took another shot before answering.

"Maybe I want you to."

"Want me to what?" James inquired with a questioning look on his face.

She gave him a flirtatious look before putting her hand on his thigh and said, "Why, push me up against a wall and have your wicked way with me of course!"

James' eyes went wide. "Lovely as that sounds, that's not really my thing, I still don't know your name"

"Lily" She breathed in his ear. Her breath sent tickles down his spine and he felt himself harden slightly.

"How about a dance then, Lily?" She smiled before hopping off the stool leaving him to follow her to the dance floor.

James put his hands on Lily's hips and she moved her ass so it was touching his crotch and the two ground to the song blasting around them. James kissed her neck, nipping slightly at her ear, letting his tongue dart in quickly until he heard her breathy moan. Suddenly, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and his hands were running up and down her sides.

He felt dizzy. His mind was fuzzy from the alcohol and from the intoxicating kiss Lily was giving him.

They broke apart a few moments later, both breathing rapidly.

"You want to take this back to my place?" Lily breathed.

"I thought this was just about dancing" James huskily answered.

"Who are you? What kind of guy doesn't jump at the chance to have sex, more importantly, why aren't there more of you in this world?" Lily asked with a smirk.

James grinned back at her. "You're drunk; I'm not going to take advantage of you like that. How about I walk you home and I'll call you sometime so we can go out on a proper date?" It took a lot of self restraint for James not to jump at her offer, he hadn't had sex in a while, not since his last relationship ended a couple months earlier.

"Seriously, where did you come from? Okay, let's go. I live on 13 Hunter square, do you know where that is?" She questioned.

"Yeah, only a few blocks from here, we can walk it, right?" She nodded in agreement and the two exited the bar.

When they reached Lily's flat, James said, "Do you think I could get your phone number? I mean I do know where you live now but it'd be easier for me just to call about our date."

Lily looked at him in surprise, he actually wanted to take her on a date? Well she wouldn't say no to that! He was a handsome bloke and it had been a while since Lily had been on a date.

"sure" She answered, writing her phone number on a spare bit of paper she had in her purse and handed it to James.

"Good night then." James said with a smile, sweeping in to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Lily turned her head at the last second so he got her lips instead. He groaned into her mouth as her tongue massaged his lips until he parted them.

When they pulled apart Lily asked, "you sure you don't want to come in?" An evil gleam in her eyes.

James groaned. "I've never wanted to go inside more, but really we can't. Go up, sleep, I'll call you tomorrow!"

She walked into her flat and James walked a little ways until he was in a concealed alley before apparating to his large flat.

"Well well well! Look what the cat dragged in." Sirius Black drawled when James entered the flat.

"Yeah, yeah." James replied tiredly, running his hands through his hair until it was standing upright.

"So, was your 'alone' time good?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Actually, without you around stealing all the birds, I was able to hook up with one." James declared proudly.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius demanded.

"I live here…" James reminded him.

"No, you do? Since when?" Sirius replied sarcastically. "What I mean is why aren't you with this bird you hooked up with?"

"I took her home, she offered to have me stay over but she was drunk, I didn't want to take advantage of her." James replied as he sat down on the couch across from the one that Sirius was sprawled out on.

"Let me get this straight Prongs, you hook up with a girl at the bar, she offers you to come home with her to have hot sex all night long and you walk away?" Sirius asked seriously, his eyes boring into James' waiting on bated breath for James to correct him.

"Pretty much, though the sex would've been hot and kinky" James smirked.

Sirius' eyes bulged. "You poofer! You dumbass, some girl throws herself at you and you turn her down? What the hell kind of prince are you?" He demanded.

"The kind that doesn't want to be in the limelight for his sexscapades like you are…" James said with a grin.

"Prongs, did you not sleep with her because you're afraid she only wants you because you're a prince? I know you went through that phase, and honestly, you need to get over that if you ever want to have a sex life." Sirius explained.

"Padfoot! I don't think that all birds who like me want me because of my princelyness, and definitely not her, we were at a muggle club and she lives in a muggle area of town, plus when I told her my name she didn't find it significant. "

"Whatever man, I still can't believe you turned down sex!" Sirius replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm going to bed before you decide to take an oath of celibacy."

"Ha ha ha very funny, you're so clever "James called after him while making an annoyed face at Sirius. Sirius gave James the finger before closing the door and James muttered, "dumbarse" before getting off the sofa and going into his room.

Lily stumbled up the stairs until she reached her apartment. She struggled to get the key into the key hole but finally succeeded. She then went to her room, knocking into the kitchen table and tripping over the couch on her way.

Lily woke when the sunlight came streaming through her window. She opened her eyes and groaned. She had a pounding headache and wished the sun would go behind a cloud so she could go back to sleep.

Lily got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She rummaged around in their cabinets for a hangover potion. There was the birth control potion, the pepperup potion, even skelegrow, but where the hell was the hangover potion?

"Lily? What are you looking for?" Marlene, Lily's best friend and roommate asked as she walked by the bathroom.

"Marley! Not so loud. Where the fuck is the hangover potion?" Lily demanded.

"First of all I'm not being loud, second of all what the hell did you do last night, and third, it's in the kitchen, I needed it today too." She grinned at Lily before going into the sitting room and looking through the latest Witch Weekly.

Lily trudged into the kitchen, found the potion and poured herself a tablespoon. After swallowing it, her headache went away and she was able to think clearly again. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to join Marlene in the living room.

"Oh man, I feel so much better now!" Lily said, with a giggle of relief.

"I heard you come in last night, I think you knocked over the end table, when I came out here this morning it was on it's side." Marlene told Lily.

"That would explain the very large bruise on my shin I guess." Lily replied with a small smile.

"So, what the hell did you do last night and why was Lily Evans so drunk?" Marlene questioned with a gleam of mirth in her eyes.

"God, I don't even remember! I remember dancing with a blonde and yelling at him, then I remember drinking a lot and chatting with this really good looking bloke, wish I could remember his name, I think I kissed him. Ah well, I'll probably never see him again, it was a muggle club after all." Lily finished with a contented sigh.

Marlene laughed. "Sounds like you had an eventful night."

"I suppose. So tell me, how was the ball?"

"Extravagant. It would've been a lot less fun if I didn't get drunk off champagne right away!" Marley replied with a laugh

Lily laughed too. "I hope you didn't make a fool of yourself in front of the Minister!" Marlene was the secretary for the Minister of Magic so she was invited to all of the extravagant ministry balls.

"Don't worry, I didn't. I kept my wits about me when I was around him. I'm good at handling my drunkenness; remember that time 6th year when McGonagall found us after we'd been drinking and I was pissed? She didn't even notice I'm good at hiding it." Marlene answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm going to go for a jog, what are your plans for today?" Lily questioned.

"I'll probably just bum around, maybe go shopping later."

"Sounds good."

After Lily changed into shorts, a t-shirt and running shoes, she made her way outside. It was a beautiful spring day, unusual for London's weather but Lily was inclined to take advantage of it. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and people were out and about. Lily began jogging, running past the local fruits and vegetables market, past the post office, through the park, and past a long strip of restaurants and stores.

As she was rounding a corner, she heard her name being called.

"Lily, hey Lily!" She slowed down and looked around. A tall, dark haired man was coming towards her with a smile. Lily was confused. Who was this man and how did he know her?

"Hi…" Lily said questionably when the man was within talking distance.

"So, I didn't know what time to call you, but I guess I don't have to now, we can figure out a time in person." The man said with a bright smile.

"Sure, sounds good!" Lily replied with enthusiasm, though she couldn't for the life of her place this man. His voice sounded familiar, deep and soothing, but from where?

"So when's good for you Lily? He asked.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about or who you are. And now I feel really stupid for telling you that!" Lily said, nervously.

"Oh, um I'm James Potter, we met last night at the bar, I walked you home?" He answered her looking a little crestfallen.

"Oh! God okay, you're the guy I hooked up with! I'm so sorry I was really drunk last night. What are we making plans for?" Lily asked, her usual upbeat happy ways back now that she knew what was going on.

"Well, yesterday I told you I'd take you out on a date. You were complaining about how all guys only want women for sex and I told you that wasn't true…" James answered.

"Ohhh! Oh my God, its all coming back to me! Oh, oh, oh, oh. " Lily groaned, cradling her head in her hands, she shook her head. "Shit shit shit. James, would you mind if I asked you exactly what I said last night?" Lily asked him, the danger he had noticed in her eyes when he first met her seemed to be right behind her beautiful emerald orbs and James had a feeling he'd be feeling her wrath if he didn't start talking soon.

"Sure, you want to sit on that bench over there?" He asked, gesturing towards a park bench situated about ten feet from them.

"Yeah." Lily replied as the two walked towards the bench and plopped down next to each other.

"So, what do you want to know?" James asked.

"Well, I can remember flashed of certain things, like dancing with a blonde guy, ordering a load of shots, talking to you and then it sort of goes fuzzy, I've got a whirlwind of pictures and they go bye so quickly I can't quite make them out." Lily explained.

"Well, you were dancing with a blonde guy, he pissed you off, I think he was trying to take adavantage of you. You sat in the seat next to me, we talked, but only after you had a few shots, we danced, and then I walked you home."

"That's it? I didn't do anything embarrassing?"

"No, nothing, that's all that happened." James said, lying a bit.

"Oh, good." Lily answered in relief. "For some reason I thought I'd invited you to shag me in the club." Lily answered with a laugh.

James gave her a guilty look. "Well, you did, but really, it wasn't a big deal you were drunk and upset. It's not a big deal."

"I thought you said I didn't do anything embarrassing!" Lily burst out with a groan. Her whole face turned red with embarrassment.

"It wasn't embarrassing, believe me, every guy wants to be asked to shag a girl, it was flattering if anything." James replied, placing a comforting hand on Lily's back.

"Well, I want to thank you for not taking me up on that offer, I know I would've regretted it in the morning, not that you aren't good looking and probably a good shag, I'm just not into the one night stand/sleeping with a guy on the first date kind of thing. And just so you know, I've never been that drunk in my life I don't know what I was thinking!"

"It's fine, really, I'm okay with it. I agree with you on the one night stand thing, it's not really for me. My best friend, he's the master of one night stands, couldn't believe that I didn't bring you home with me last night. He'd have killed me if he knew you were a red head." James said with a laugh.

Lily released her face from her hands and grinned up at him. Why a red head?" She questioned.

"He says they're the sexiest, and I'll agree with him on that, you are very sexy." James replied with a smirk.

Lily laughed. "Thanks, that's very flattering."

"So, would you like to get dinner tomorrow?" James asked.

"Sure, that sounds good. Does seven work for you?" Lily questioned.

"Seven sounds good. I walked you home so I know where you live, should I pick you up from your flat?"

"Yeah. I'm going to finish my run, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye James! It was nice to re-meet you" Lily called with a smile as she began running again.

James waved after her and walked to a hidden spot and apparated back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was finally inspired so here's chapter two!

Kristin

Chapter 2

Lily came into her flat all sweaty yet very happy after her run.

"Marley, are you here?" Lily called as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah I'm about to go out." Marlene's voice called back. Moments later she walked out of the bathroom, putting an earring in her left ear. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, perfect for a day of shopping. "How was your run?" She questioned, still trying to get the earring through the hole.

"It was great, guess who I ran into, that guy I made out with last night! It was a bit awkward, I didn't recognize him at first but he didn't seem to mind and we have dinner plans for tomorrow night! I really didn't think this would turn into anything serious but I don't know I made a complete idiot out of myself and before you say I probably wasn't that bad, I know for a fact I was, I made James tell me everything, and despite that he still wants to see me, perfect, no?" Lily told her with a huge grin.

"Sounds perfect. What does he look like?" Marlene asked her full attention finally on Lily, her earring firmly in place.

"Dark hair, hazel eyes, nice body, just perfect." Lily replied with a sigh.

Marlene laughed. "You want to come shopping with me? I'll wait until after you shower, we can pick something out for your date tomorrow night." She suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll take a quick shower and then we can get out of here." Lily agreed.

"Padfoot, guess who I ran into in the park" James asked his friend.

"Madonna?" Sirius suggested without enthusiasm.

"No, but that would've been cool." James replied.

"Yeah, she's hot, sings well too." Sirius commented.

"Yeah. Anyway, I saw Lily and we're going on a date tomorrow!" James exclaimed in excitement.

"Who's Lily?" Sirius questioned, suddenly very interested.

"You know, the girl I met at the bar last night, the one I didn't have sex with?" James prompted.

"Ooh, well you better go get some tomorrow night or I'm not sure I'll be able to call you my best mate anymore…" Sirius replied with a twinkle in his eye.

James rolled his eyes. "I only wish she wasn't a muggle, she's really hot and a redhead." James said.

"A redhead? She's going to be hard to handle, you know them, really feisty and kinky in bed."

"I could definitely see fire and feistiness in her last night." James replied, his mind wandering towards Lily.

"You're still coming to the bar with us tonight for Remus's birthday right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." James replied. "I'm going to shower I think I'm starting to smell." James replied.

"Nah, that's me I just farted, sorry." Sirius answered.

James wrinkled his nose at Sirius and made his way into the shower.

"Lily, try on this dress, I think it would go so nicely with your eyes." Marlene suggested, holding up a dark green sun dress that fell just above the knees and had a halter top.

"I don't know, it's a little low cut, don't you think?" Lily said eyeing the dress Marlene held in front of her.

"Just try it on, sometimes it looks better on than off, you can't really tell how it'll look until we see it so go on, try it!" Marlene convinced Lily.

Lily took the dress from Marlene and went into the changing room to try it on. A few moments later Lily said, "Well, I definitely can't wear it with this bra, but it's not as low as I thought" She opened the dressing room door and stood before Marlene. "What do you think?" She asked.

Though her bra was showing in the back and somewhat in the front, the dress itself looked stunning on Lily. It hugged her in all the right places and the color was perfect for her.

"You have got to buy that dress it looks stunning on you!" Marlene cried when she saw Lily.

"Really?" Lily questioned, though a large smile was crawling onto her face.

"Definitely"

Lily grinned at her reflection in the mirror after she went back into the changing room, she did look good. Much better than in anything else she owned, plus she was sure she could get good use out of this dress. She pulled the dress over her head and put her clothes back on. After leaving the dressing room she paid for the dress and Marlene and Lily decided to get some lunch.

"So tell me more about this guy, what's his name, where does he live, what's his job?" Marlene pried.

"His name is James, I don't know where he lives and I don't know what his occupation is, but I'll be sure to find out tomorrow night." Lily replied.

Marlene pulled Witch Weekly out of her bag and flipped to the back.

"What's your sign, I want to see what's in your future, maybe it'll have something about your hunky guy." Marlene suggested.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, those things never work."

"Lily Evans, I'm surprised at you! You took divination, you know this stuff is based on facts."

"Psh, I made up most of my divination work, you know that."

"Liiillly, come on, it's fun! Whatever, I can figure it out myself. Your birthday is January 30th so that makes you an Aquarius. Okay it says, 'Aquarius, that person you're unsure about will turn out to be just what you've needed.' Oh, Lily this James guy is it, he's just what you've needed!" Marlene burst out.

"Marley, don't be ridiculous it's just a stupid horoscope."

"Well, we'll see about that won't we? I can see it now, I'll be making a speech at your wedding and I'll mention that I knew it was true love before your first date because of the horoscope."

Lily laughed. "Come on, let's go. And maybe I can go on the date with him before we start planning the wedding? I don't want to scare him away before we've even begun!"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to go up to him and tell him what I've discovered." Marlene chuckled.

The two girls laughed together before apparating back to their apartment, spent from a day of shopping yet completely content.

"I'd like to make a speech to my dear friend Remus" Sirius slurred, slinging an arm around Remus's neck, his other hand held a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Cheers!" Called James, as he poured some firewhiskey into his mouth.

Peter hiccupped before patting Remus on the back.

The four marauders were in a bar celebrating Remus's twenty-second birthday and they were all completely and utterly sloshed.

"You guys are the best friends I could've asked for!" Remus beamed as he slurred at his friends.

"No, you're the best!" Sirius replied a drunken smile in place on his face.

"Let's call a stripper!" Peter suggested.

"yeah!" Remus agreed in excitement.

"But we haven't had cake yet." James replied

"Cake! I love cake, let's go get the cake, it's at our apartment!" Sirius exclaimed in excitement. Before the other three men could stop him, he'd apparated away. The other three shrugged at each other before following suit and landing in Sirius and James' apartment moments later.

After eating the cake they played a few hands of poker (it seemed they had all forgotten about the stripper) and they all passed out in the living room.

James woke the next morning with a throbbing head ache and a foot next to his mouth.

"Peter, get your fucking foot away from my face." James grunted.

Peter snorted and turned over in his sleep. James sighed and got up so he could get some hangover potion.

One by one the rest of the marauders awoke, each drinking some hangover potion so they felt more alive and awake.

"Guess what, Jamie has a date tonight." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh he does, does he, and who's the lucky girl?" Remus asked before taking a gulp of his black coffee.

"Her name's Lily, I met her in a bar two nights ago. She's gorgeous." James replied dreamily.

"She offered him sex and he didn't take it." Sirius put in.

"what?!" Peter gasped.

"She was really drunk and she told me she would've regretted it if we had had sex."

"Did she think you wouldn't be good in bed?" Peter asked.

"No! It's just that she didn't want to sleep with a guy she didn't know!" James exclaimed getting annoyed.

"James, you did the right thing, when it happens you'll both be able to remember it and that's better." Remus replied.

"Thanks Remus." James answered with a smile.

"Well, I've got to go, have a good time tonight." Remus said with a smile.

"Thanks! I'm sure I will." James replied.

"Make sure to get some!" Peter put in as he too got up to leave.

James just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" he answered.

A few hours later found Lily in a state of panic.

Her hair was still wet from her shower, she'd poked herself in the eye with her mascara brush twice, she didn't know which shoes she was going to wear and she couldn't find her lucky earrings.

Marlene found Lily in the bathroom nearly having a panic attack.

"What time is it?" Lily demanded as soon as she saw her friend.

"6:30, you've still got 30 minutes, just relax" Marlene soothed.

" Thirty minutes? Lily's shocked voice replied. "I'll never be ready oh shit!!!"

"Lily, keep putting on your makeup, I'll dry and style your hair and you'll be fine. So you make the guy wait five minutes, big deal." Marlene told her friend.

"I hate making guys wait." Lily muttered.

Marlene had to stifle a laugh at what could be misconstrued for a sexual innuendo.

Ten minutes later with the aid of Marlene's wand Lily's hair was dry and straight. Lily's makeup was also on and her eye wasn't red from where she'd poked it earlier. Marlene found Lily's lucky earrings and gave her a pair of her own sandals to wear with the dress and Lily was ready for her night.

"Marley, thank you so much for getting me ready I would've never been able to do it with out you!" Lily gushed. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"that's what friends are for I guess." She replied with a chuckle. Lily hugged her.

"So, should I wait up for you tonight?" Marlene joked.

"I don't think we'll be too late, I've got work tomorrow morning after all."

"Yes well, you never know" Marlene replied, raising one eyebrow suggestively at Lily.

Lily scoffed at her.

"I ordered Chinese takeout and it should be ready so I'm going to go get it. Have a great time Lils, I'll meet your James some other time!" Marley said.

Lily nodded at her friend.

A few minutes after Marley left, Lily heard a knock in the door. She answered it and there standing in front of her was James Potter.

"You look really beautiful." He said, his eyes widening when he saw her in the low cut dress.

Lily blushed slightly and said, "thank you, you look nice too."

James grinned at her. "So have you ever been to Café Water?"

"No, but I always pass it when I'm on a run, it looks like it would be good, are we going there?" Lily questioned.

"Well, it's up to you but I've been a few times and the food is phenomenal.

"Let's go there then, I'd love to try it."

"You mind if we walk?" James asked. "It's not too far and it's such a beautiful night, we've been having great weather here for the past few days and I've been trying to take full advantage of it."

"Walking is fine."

The two set off down the stairs of Lily's apartment and out onto the street. They walked the five blocks to the restaurant chatting about anything that came to mind. They had each other laughing almost the entire time. When they got to the restaurant they were seated almost immediately and served quickly.

Lily didn't even remember what she ate or how it tasted, she was too wrapped up in James. The way he could make her laugh effortlessly, as he told her about all the trouble he and his friends got into at school (leaving out the part that he went to a magical school of course).

James was just as enamored with Lily. She entranced him. He only wished that he could tell her he was a wizard, it was hard to not slip up around her, but more than that, he wanted to share everything with her, he didn't want to have any secrets from her. James had to remind himself that he'd only just met this girl, he didn't know if they had a future. If they did, he'd tell her that he was a wizard and of course a prince, but for now he'd keep those things a secret.

James walked Lily home after their date and kissed her goodnight under the few stars that they could actually see.

"Good bye." Lily said with a huge smile on her face as she walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"bye" James whispered softly as he watched her disappear. Moments later he went to the same alley he'd used the first time he'd dropped her off at her apartment and apparated home.

A/N: Please review I like to know what you guys think and if you have any questions, I'll answer them!

Also, I read this story once and all I can remember about it is that Lily and her friend are involved with Sirius and James but they aren't dating them (at this point in the story at least) and James and Sirius ask the girls to have a drinking competition with them so Lily and her friend look up a charm that will keep them sober but they don't read the small writing saying that it's side effects will make them attracted to the opposite sex (or something like that)

If any of you know what story this is from could you let me know? It's been driving me crazy and I've been re-reading fics just to see if I can find it!!!

Thanks!

Kristin


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's chapter 3! Sorry it has taken me so long to get it up but it's here and 10 pages long so enjoy!  
Also, did anyone see Juno, I saw it yesterday and it was amazing!!!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story, I'm also sorry that I don't update as often as I should, but I think everyone will be happy to know that I know what I want to happen in the next chapter, it's just a matter of writing it.  
Kristin

Chapter 3

"So, how was the date?" Marlene questioned the minutes Lily entered their apartment.

"Really wonderful, I think I could have a future with this guy, he's so perfect!" Lily exclaimed with giddiness.

"So your horoscope was right?" Marlene smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "We'll see. The only problem is he's a muggle and I don't know how he'd react to me being a witch. It was really hard not to slip up during dinner. I had to make up a school when he asked me where I went."

Marlene nodded her head in understanding, having dated a muggle or two in her life. "So, what does he do for a living?"

"You know, I'm still not sure! I think he does something with business, he was kind of vague about it." Lily replied.

"What did you tell him you did?" Marlene questioned.

"I said I was a doctor, I mean it is pretty similar to being a healer so it's not much of a stretch."

"Exactly! When am I going to meet this guy?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask him around for dinner and you can be here when he arrives? I really want you to meet him I think you'd approve."

"Ask him to come to dinner tomorrow night! I don't have anything to do tomorrow so it's perfect! Cook him your famous lasagna." Suggested Marlene.

"Yeah, maybe, but tomorrow is so soon and I won't have time to make a lasagna with work. Besides, I don't know what his schedule is like, how about if I ask him round for dinner Saturday? I know you were planning to go clubbing with Mary, but you can meet him before you leave." Suggested Lily.

"Well, I guess I can wait…" Marlene teased.

Lily grinned. "Gah! I just really like him!"

Marlene laughed, "I know. So guess who I ran into today."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Alice! She was getting her last measurements done for the wedding. Can you believe it's only two weeks away?" Marlene exclaimed.

"No! I'm so happy for her. I always knew she'd be the first of us to get married." Lily said with a smile.

Alice, Mary, Marlene and Lily had been good friends at school and had stayed friends after school had ended. It was exciting, Lily thought, to know that one of her childhood friends was going to get married in just two weeks.

"And her fiancée is just gorgeous and he's a Lord!" Marlene said with a contented sigh.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that tidbit. I don't know, I don't think I'd want to be marrying a lord, I don't like having the limelight on me like that, the public watching my every move… it's just not for me, I never thought of Alice as the type to go for someone royal or famous. Lily mused.

"Really? I'd love to marry a Lord. You are probably the only girl who never had dreams of being a princess one day."

"Psh, please can you even imagine what I'd be like sitting on a throne? I'd get so bored!" And don't get me started on those stupid crowns a princess would have to wear. Who in their right minds would want to sport a crown? It's so tacky!" Lily exclaimed, color flushing her cheeks.

Marlene laughed as Lily's tirade came to an end and shook her head. "Well, it's a good thing you aren't being asked to be a princess, or wear a crown then isn't it?"

Lily nodded her head in an answer.

"So, are you asking James to be your date to the wedding then?" Marlene asked.

"No, I can't, can I? It's a magical wedding how would I be able to explain that to him?"

"So what are you going to do, go solo?"

Lily shrugged. "I haven't decided yet, what are you going to do?"

"I think I might go with Amos Diggory. We've been flirting quite heavily these last few weeks and he's such a fit bloke, I'd like to get with that, he's a wonderful kisser." Marlene said with a wink.

Lily wrinkled her nose at that. "When did you kiss him? Please don't tell me you did it at work, that's so unprofessional!"

"I'm not that slutty Lily! Remember fifth year? I snogged him in the broom cupboard on the fourth floor." Marlene replied.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about him. Your fifth year conquests are dimmed in comparison to your sixth and seventh year ones." Lily teased.

"Oh ha ha ha you're oh so funny Evans" Marlene replied before throwing a pillow from the couch at Lily.

Before they knew it, both girls were laughing hysterically the way only best friends can.

"So you want to see what your horoscope says for this week?" Marlene asked when she'd finally caught her breath.

"No thank you, I'd rather be surprised." Lily replied.

Marlene shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, I'm going to take a look though because I don't like to wait. Go call James and see if he wants to come for dinner Saturday." Marlene prompted.

Lily nodded and went to the kitchen and dialed James' number.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you know that we have to wear tuxes to Frank's wedding?" Sirius demanded of James as soon as James entered their flat.

"No hi James, how are you, how was the date." James said in response.

"Well, she's not with you right now so you're not getting laid, and those are the kind of dates I like to stay far away from." Sirius answered.

"For your information I actually really like Lily! We've been on two dates and we haven't known each other much longer than that, I think sleeping with her now before I'm ready to commit just isn't fair." James replied.

"Whatever mate. So about the tuxes, I hate tuxes, those bow ties are so uncomfortable and they look stupid! Who wants to walk around looking like a penguin?" Sirius asked.

"People in the South Pole probably" James answered absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"You know, the penguin hunters in the sough pole" James supplied as he sat down across from his friend.

"People hunt penguins? And don't penguins live in the north pole with the polar bears?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, I don't know if people hunt penguins, I mean I'm sure people have but I don't know if they're good for eating. I do know that no penguin has ever met a polar bear, they live on opposite sides of the globe, I mean have you ever heard of penguins and polar bears hanging out?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "How is it that we always end up talking about something stupid and completely irrelevant to what we started out talking about?"

"Well, I think it comes with being friends for so long, we don't judge each other on the stupid things, I mean come on I need someone who I can ask important questions to." James replied.

"You mean like is it butt or buck naked?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly! Who else would take me seriously if I asked that?" James prodded.

"No one mate, no one." Sirius agreed.

"So do you have a date for Frank's wedding or are you flying solo?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm going alone. Single girls at weddings are the most desperate which means sex, sex and more sex!" Sirius chuckled.

"Well, at least I won't be the only loser without a date" James said.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! The only losers are the ones who miss out on the opportunity to pick up single, desperate birds, and you my friend are a loser, a big, fat, loser!" Sirius told James.

"Thanks Padfoot, you're a great friend. It's too bad you're the only one who gets me or I'd have ditched you ages ago."

"You know you love me Jamie" Sirius said giving James kissy lips.

"Shut up Padfoot! And don't call me Jamie, you more than anyone knows how much I hate that na—" But James was cut off by the ringing of his telephone. Both men jumped not yet accustomed to hearing it ring. Not many people called them on it, finding owls to be more convenient.

"I'll get it." James offered.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"James? Hi it's Lily" Lily said

"Lily? Hi what's going on?" James asked. A stupid smile splayed across his face. Sirius saw it and made a gagging noise which James ignored.

"Nothing really. Look I know we just saw each other but I was wondering if you might want to come over for dinner Saturday night around 6:30? I'll make lasagna" Lily told him.

"Saturday at 6:30? Sure I'd love to come for dinner, lasagna sounds wonderful."

"Okay, it's a date then!" Lily said with a smile (though James couldn't see it).

"Well, bye James"

"bye Lily" and then they hung up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The week went quickly for Lily. Saturday morning found her busy in the kitchen making tomato and meat sauce as well as boiling noodles for her lasagna.

"Need any help?" Marlene asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee upon entering the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. Later you can help me get dressed." Lily answered.

"Okay sounds good."

It took Lily a little over an hour to prepare the lasagna and she knew from experience that it would only take an hour to cook in her stove, so she covered the lasagna and put it into their fridge.

Lily glanced at her watch it was only noon, but she still had a lot to do. She tossed together a green salad with tomatoes, cucumbers and peppers. She added that bowl to the fridge too. Then she got out the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies and let them bake. When they were done Lily took them out of the oven. Marlene came into the kitchen just in time to taste one of the chewy, warm, delicious cookies.

"Just checking to make sure it isn't poisonous." Marlene announced when Lily gave her a look for eating the cookies.

"And?" Lily demanded.

"Delicious. If they are poisonous what a wonderful way to go."

Lily laughed. "Well, all the food preparations are done. Now all I've got to do is clean up in the living room and in my room."

"You're going to show him your room?" Marlene asked suggestively.

"Hmm… you never know" Lily replied, a sneaky smile on her face.

"Why, Lily Evans you little dog!" Marlene shrieked. Planning to get some tonight? I guess my bad influence is finally wearing off on you."

Lily laughed. "Hardly, but it's nice to be prepared. I mean I know I want to sleep with him eventually I just want to wait for the right time and if the right time is tonight then I'll be kicking myself for not cleaning up."

"I'll clean the living room, you work on your room and then we'll find you an outfit." Marlene told Lily excitedly. Marlene was almost more excited about Lily's date (and possible sex adventures) than Lily was.

Lily finished cleaning her room around five so she hopped into the shower. She had just enough time to take a lengthy shower (where she would shave—all over—just in case) deep condition, and then moisturize afterwards and be able to get the lasagna in the oven so it would be cooked before James arrived.

"Marley, what should I do with my hair?" Lily called from the bathroom, wearing a robe, her wand in hand and her hair laying in a wet mess against her shoulders, back, and neck.

"How about we go straight again?" Marlene asked.

Lily nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll do it for you but I think someday I should just teach you the charm so that you can do it yourself. I won't always be around to do your hair you know" Marlene joked.

Lily turned around and feigned shock. "What do you mean? You don't just follow me around to be my personal hairstylist?"

Marlene grinned. "Turn around so I can work on your hair." Lily did as she was told and turned around. Three minutes later her hair was nice and straight and it was dry.

"Thanks Mar!" Lily said as she hugged her friend.

"You get that makeup on I'll go find you an outfit to wear, it's really too bad he's already seen you in your green dress it just looks so beautiful on you." Marlene gushed.

"In a few weeks he won't even remember it and I can wear it again." Lily answered, as she lined her eyes in eye liner.

"True." Marlene replied with a chuckle before stepping out of the bathroom and into Lily's room, more specifically into Lily's closet.

She rummaged through Lily's clothes and picked out a black micro mini skirt she new Lily never wore because she deemed it "too short" but it was just the thing to get James' heart racing. She paired the black skirt with a dark blue long sleeved V-neck top that looked very nice on Lily. Then she went into Lily's underwear drawer, looking for the sexiest undergarments Lily owned. If Lily was planning to have sex with James tonight Marlene would be damned if she did it in her normal, boring, white cotton knickers.

It was slim pickings but Marlene managed to find a matching bra and panty set that she had convinced Lily to buy when they'd been out shopping. She doubted the garments had gotten much use. They weren't as promiscuous as some but were sexier than Lily's normal white cotton knickers. These were a dark green with a little bit of lace on them and Marlene knew they'd be perfect for tonight.

She then selected a pair of black leather boots from Lily's closet and the outfit was complete. Marlene smiled. She was sure Lily would fight her on the "lingerie" but Lily would thank her in the long run.

"So, what am I wearing?" Lily asked as she entered her room.

Marlene gestured to Lily's made bed and showed her the outfit.

"I should've known you'd make me wear the skirt." But Lily didn't fight it. Lily knew that if there was one thing Marlene was good at it was dressing to impress guys and Lily really wanted to impress James.

Lily got dressed and when she left her room she said to Marlene, "So, do I look okay?"

Marlene nodded, "You look gorgeous you're going to knock his socks off of him, and maybe more…" she said suggestively.

Just then, the buzzer for the lasagna went off and Lily was off like a bullet into the kitchen to get it out of the oven. At the same time the door bell rang.

"Mar, can you get it?" Lily called from the kitchen.

"Sure" Marlene called back before opening the door for James.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, you must be Marlene, Lily's roommate" James said with a smile.

Marlene gaped at him for a moment. He looked so familiar, but she had never met him, had she?

Marlene shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts. "Hi, sorry, yeah I'm Marlene, nice to meet you, come on in." she offered. "Lily's in the kitchen taking care of the lasagna."

A moment later Lily emerged from the kitchen and just as Marlene predicted, James' jaw dropped.

"Lily, you look gorgeous!" He gushed.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." She answered with a flirtatious smile.

James grinned. "Here, I brought some wine, I asked at the liquor store what kind of wine was best with lasagna and I was told that this one is so let's hope." James said.

"James, it was nice to meet you." Marlene cut in before the two could get too involved in each other.

"Nice to meet you too." James replied with a smile.

Marlene walked towards her room ready to get ready for a night of clubbing with Mary MacDonald.

James helped Lily bring the salad and lasagna over to the table. He poured the wine and they spent a wonderful dinner chatting and laughing about everything and anything, well almost anything. Both were keeping secrets about their true identities, but they were having fun and that was all that mattered.

By the time they had finished dessert, the entire bottle of wine was gone and both of their inhibitions were released, at least somewhat.

Lily leaned in to kiss James. They kissed for quite a while, neither realizing when Marlene left wearing a very tiny dress and platform heels that would be impossible to dance in.

When Lily and James pulled away from each other Lily whispered in his ear, "do you want to sit on the couch, it might be more comfortable."

James nodded and they moved to the couch. Moments later Lily found herself on her back with James on top of her kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. His tongue was exploring every crevice of her mouth and all Lily could do was grip his shirt and moan. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked on it until he heard her moan. Lily's hips lifted up on their own accord and she sighed when she felt the hardness of James' erection pressing against her.

Lily wrapped her legs around James and began moving against him, hoping to feel that sweet hotness of his penis against her crotch again. She was rewarded and this time James moved with her. Her hands were everywhere; she put them under his shirt and ran them up his back, then over his shoulders and along his chest. It didn't take James long to catch on and soon he had his hands under her shirt, and he was cupping her breast through the bra and Lily moaned.

"Bedroom" she panted. James grunted but grabbed her and carried her to the room Lily motioned towards.

He plopped her down unceremoniously onto the bed but was on top of her again in a matter of seconds.

Soon their shirts had been discarded on the floor along with Lily's bra. James was exploring them, his thumb rubbing against her hardened nipples and then his mouth joined in with his hands and Lily was gasping and felt like putty.

And then her pants were off and his pants were off and then his boxers and all that was separating them now were her slightly sexy, green and lacy knickers. James looked Lily in the eye and asked, "are you sure?" Lily nodded in reply.

That was all James needed before he pulled her knickers off of her. His fingers were in her, stretching her, getting her ready for him and Lily gasped at the contact, he was so talented, it had been too long since she'd had a man like this, and suddenly his thumb was rubbing circles around her clit, two fingers thrusting in and out of her, making her wet enough with her own lubrication, and she was coming. Once she fully came down from her orgasm James pushed into her.

He hissed when he entered her and they moved together in an age old rhythm. They fit so perfectly together it was like they were made to be together. Lily's legs wrapped around James' waist making him hit her in a different spot that had Lily gasping. James' lips were on her collar bone and neck, peppering her with kisses, his lips found her nipples and suckled them and he felt her walls clench around him, she was coming again. As soon as her orgasm hit, his did too and he released himself into her with a cry of pleasure.

After, the two lay motionless, both trying to catch their breath. "That was, amazing" James said, finally climbing off of her and pulling her to his side.

"Mind blowing was what I was thinking" Lily replied with a smile.

James laughed. They spent the night together and when they woke in the morning James kissed her tenderly. "I'm really sorry love but I'm supposed to have brunch with my parents today, but I'll call you soon." He told her.

"Hmm, okay I'll miss you" Lily replied before placing a kiss on James' lips.

"I'll miss you too. It's still early, why don't you have a bit of a lie in I'll let myself out." James told her as he pulled on his shirt and then his pants.

Lily nodded and it looked like she was already half asleep.

When James left Lily's room he was greeted by Marlene's friendly, "good morning and goodbye" James grinned at her and waved.

About an hour later Lily got up, a huge smile plastered on her face."

"Well, someone got lucky last night!" Marlene laughed when Lily appeared in the kitchen.

"Three times" Lily beamed

"Wow, so the guys got stamina, very, very nice!" Marlene replied.

Lily giggled as she poured herself some coffee. "I like him even more now than I did before. So what did you think of him?" she asked Marlene between sips of coffee.

"Well, he's definitely handsome and very nice. He seems like a good guy so good choice Lils." Marlene told her.

"Really? Oh I'm so happy you like him!" Gushed Lily.

"You know, it's weird I feel like I've seen him before but I can't put my finger on it."

"Huh, that's strange, well I mean he does live around here it's possible you've seen him around."

"Yeah, maybe" Marlene replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, well, well, who got some last night?" Sirius asked as soon as James entered the flat.

"Yeah, I had sex last night, with Lily, and it was fanfuckingtastic!" James beamed.

"Finally you are worthy of being my best friend!" Sirius told James as he gave him a high five.

"I wish I could've stayed and had some wakeup sex with her but I've got to go to my parents for brunch." James told Sirius.

"Ah, King and Queen Potter are having their monthly 'when are you going to settle down James' brunch?"

"Unfortunately" James agreed.

"Well, at least this time you can tell them that you're seriously seeing someone. Though you might want to leave out the part about her being a muggle." Suggested Sirius.

"Yeah, I guess. But I mean we're still young, I'm 23 years old do I really need to get married already?"

"Hey, I don't believe in marriage period, let alone now when you're not even 30!"

"Yeah well, try telling that to my parents." James muttered.

Sirius laughed, "It won't be that bad, at least you'll get some good food."

James nodded in agreement. "I've got to be there in thirty minutes so I'd better hop in the shower, wouldn't want to meet my parents smelling like sweat a sex." James said.

Sirius laughed thinking to himself that James' parents would have heart attacks if James came to brunch as disgruntled and dirty as he was. Poor James, thought Sirius, always under pressure to marry the right girl. Well, Sirius thought, that must be the one downside to being a prince.

A/N: read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wasn't sure what James' parents names were and I knew there were Potters on the Black family tree so I took a look, but the people that were named Potter I think would have been James' grandparents or great uncle/aunts because he would've been in the next generation with Regulus and Bellatrix and Narcissa so I made up his parents names. The link to the family tree is below if anyone wants to look

www(dot)hp-lexicon(dot)org/wizards/blackfamilytree(dot)html

(but replace the (dot) with . )

Chapter 4

"Mother, Father, your prince has returned!" James bellowed once he'd apparated into the palace.

"James Henry, you know better than to yell so loudly." Scolded Queen Charlotte Potter. A tall, thin woman appeared in front of James wearing dark blue dress robes and eyes that were the exact shape and shade of hazel as her sons.

James smiled at his mother. "Sorry, I couldn't resist" and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

"Your father should be down soon. Let's go into the dining room the house elves are making French toast, your favorite so I hope you're hungry" Charlotte chatted.

"You know I'm always hungry mum." James replied with a grin. He grabbed a handful of grapes from a bowl of fruit in the center of the table and began popping them into his mouth before sitting down next to his mother.

"How have you been sweet heart? I'm sorry I haven't been able to owl you more but our schedule has been so hectic lately with all the benefits and fund raisers we've had to attend and the meetings with the minister…" Charlotte trailed off.

"It's okay mom, to be quite honest it was nice not being owled five times a day" James joked.

"I have never been that bad" defended Charlotte, a smile playing across her lips. "Even when you first left for school I kept the owls to a maximum of three times a week, I think that's pretty reasonable".

"I'm joking mom, don't worry I love getting mail." James assuaged.

"You never answered me, how have you been?" Charlotte asked again.

"I've been fine, busy doing work for the Order, we celebrated Remus' birthday last week" James informed her.



"Oh, that's lovely, I haven't seen Remus in some time, is he well?"

"Yeah, he's fine." James answered, grabbing another handful of grapes.

"So, dear do you have a girlfriend?" Charlotte asked, getting to the topic she most wanted to know about and the one that James dreaded telling her about the most.

"Well, I've been dating a bit." James supplied carefully.

"I suppose that's good, anyone I know?" Pried Charlotte, attempting to get more information out of her tight lipped son.

James was saved from answering any more relationship questions by his father's arrival into the dining room.

"James, my boy how are you?" An elder man with messy black hair speckled with grey asked his son.

"Fine dad, and you?" James asked.

"I'll be a hell of a lot better when the house elves bring out the French toast he grumbled.

James grinned at his father. "Want me to see if it's almost ready?"

Before King Henry could reply, three house elves came out of the kitchen carrying heaping plates of French toast, bacon and eggs. They set them in front of the three Potters, bowed and exited quietly.

They all dug into their food and after King Henry Potter had eaten enough to tame is hunger, he said, "what were you two talking about before I came in?"

James was about to respond when his mother beat him to it.

"James' love life. Apparently he's dating" Charlotte informed her husband.

"How many women have you been dating, exactly?" questioned Henry, his bright blue eyes looking directly into his sons hazel ones.

"Seriously? Only one, she made me dinner last night." James answered.

"It's so nice when a girl can cook these days. What's her name, what does she look like, where does she work?" asked Charlotte excitedly.

"Her name's Lily, she has red hair and green eyes and she's a doctor." James told his parents.

"A doctor?" Henry asked.



"Yeah, it's the muggle equivalent to a healer." James informed his father.

"I know what a doctor is James, I didn't realize she was a muggle." Henry replied.

"Well, she is and I like her a lot, so it doesn't matter if you don't approve of her." James replied defiantly, staring his father down.

"It's not that I have any problem with you dating a muggle, but aren't you worried about telling her you're a wizard?" Henry asked.

"Nope." Was James' reply.

"But James, what if she reacts badly when you tell her you're a wizard and on top of that a prince! That's a lot to take in she might not want to be involved with you." Charlotte told him, concern in her eyes.

"Well I don't have to tell her yet, and I'll tell her one thing at a time. Once she gets used to me being a wizard, I'll tell her I'm a prince. It doesn't even matter, it's not like I'm planning to ask her to marry me tomorrow or something, I've got years and years before I need to settle down." James concluded.

His parents glanced at each other.

"Well James, that's not entirely true…" Henry started.

"What do you mean?" James asked slowly.

"Well, I'm getting on in my years, who knows how soon I'll die and then you'll have to take over the throne" Henry said,

"Yeah, I know, but dad you're not that old and you're in good health it's not like you're going to die on the spot." James said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, but in a few years that might not be the case and you'll be King."

"Okay… I still don't see what this has to do with me dating a muggle." James replied.

"Well, you need to be married by the time you're thirty or before you take the throne." Charlotte answered.

"Okay, so I've got what, eight years to get married? I think I can manage that, and if not whatever, I don't really want to be king anyway." James said with a shrug.

"James, you might not want to be King, but the wizarding world needs you to take over when I die. If you don't the crown gets passed to Duke Lucius Malfoy and you know they are 

Voldemort supporters. If Lucius Malfoy gains control of England there's no stopping Voldemort" Henry answered quietly.

"Alright, fine I'll find a bride and take over the throne when you die." James conceded.

"James, you're birthday is in a few weeks, you've really only got seven years to find a woman to marry." Charlotte informed him.

"That's plenty of time." James told her.

"But you need to date her for at least two years, and then you need to be engaged for a year before you get married and that just cut off three of your seven years.

"Well, if I stay with Lily it won't be a problem now will it?" James retorted, getting annoyed.

"Let's be realistic James. A wizard marrying a muggle is hard enough but a wizard who is a prince? That relationship will just not work! You don't have much time and a divorce as king is not an option." Henry exclaimed.

"Well, I can't control who I fall in love with" James answered coldly.

"You're in love with Lily?" Charlotte asked softly, putting her small hand on top of her son's larger one.

"Well, not yet, but I'm falling in love with her. She's special and she likes me for me, not because I'm a prince and that's so refreshing." James murmured.

"James, I know you worry about being liked for you and not your title, but if you gave some witches a chance I'm sure there would be plenty you could love and who would love you back for you. I bet you'll be able to find a nice witch at Frank's wedding." Charlotte suggested, patting her son on the back.

James sighed. "Okay mom, I'll think about finding a girlfriend from the magical world, but if I still like Lily better then I'm sticking with her okay? I've got to go Sirius and I are supposed to talk to Dumbledore about Order stuff. Thanks for brunch." James said.

"See you next weekend at the wedding, remember it's at seven so get there on time" Charlotte said as she hugged James good bye.

Good bye son" Henry said, clapping James on the back.

"Bye" James replied before apparating back to his flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx



It was Thursday and Lily was running late for work. When she arrived at St. Mungo's she bumped into her supervisor almost immediately. Lily, thank goodness, you're needed in exam room B, King Henry Potter is in there and he doesn't like to be kept waiting." He said.

Lily nodded and took off towards exam room B. As she walked, she pulled her hair into a messy bun to keep it out of her face and allow her to fully do her job.

When she entered the room she said, "King Potter, my name is Lily Evans and I will be your healer for today." He smiled at her and Lily immediately realized that there was something very familiar about his smile. Lily brushed it off, assuming she had seen him smiling in pictures in the Prophet.

"Thank you, Lily was it?" He asked curiously.

"Yes sir" she replied. He frowned in concentration.

"Sir, I need you to take your shirt off so I can check your breathing." Lily instructed. He nodded his compliance and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Lily, how old are you?" He inquired.

Lily looked startled but answered quickly, "23". Before taking his blood pressure.

"Do you by any chance cook?" He asked.

"Occasionally, I make a mean lasagna." She replied with a smile.

He chuckled. "One last question my dear, do you have a boyfriend?"

Lily flushed. "Well, I've been dating one guy for a while, but he's a muggle so I'm hesitant to take any further steps, any particular reason?" She asked casually.

"I just know a young man who would like you very much I think." He replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Lily nodded, she didn't want to pry into the King of England's life.

"Well, everything looks good, you're very healthy." Lily told him.

"Thank you Healer Evans, I hope to see you again sometime." Said King Henry as he walked out of the examination room.

Lily sighed, running her fingers through her hair, what was that all about? She wondered.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Lily and before she knew it she was home and recounting the days events to Marlene as the two girls made dinner.



"Wow Lil's, sounds like the King was coming onto you!" Joked Marlene.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, as if he's like 70 or something! I really think he has a friend who is looking for a girlfriend or something, but it was really weird, I was surprised at how nice he was. I don't know, but there's something really familiar about his smile." Lily mused.

"So I talked to Mary today, she says she doesn't have a date to Alice's wedding either so you won't be the only one Lil's." Marlene told her, switching the topic.

"That's good" Lily replied as she removed the chicken from the oven and brought it to the table. Marlene grabbed the salad and brought that to the table as well and the two girls sat down and ate.

"I can't believe the wedding is only two days away, I think it'll be a lot of fun, and who knows Lily, maybe you'll see your favorite patient, King Potter, perhaps he'll ask you to dance." Marlene said with a smirk.

Lily giggled. "Not bloody likely!"

The two girls finished their meal in fun conversation and they stayed up late discussing the wedding. When Lily realized that it was after midnight she bade Marlene goodnight and went to bed, she didn't want to be late to work two days in a row after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Henry Potter got home from his checkup, he immediately went to his wife.

"Charlotte, that girl Lily that James was telling us about, he said she had red hair and green eyes, right?"

"Yes, that's what he said dear." Charlotte replied.

"She's not a muggle, she's a healer!" Henry said in excitement, his eyes shining.

"What? How do you know?" Inquired Charlotte.

"She was my healer today! Her name was Lily Evans, 23 years old, red hair and green eyes! She said she was dating a muggle, she doesn't know that James is a wizard or a prince, she must not read Witch Weekly, I like her already." Henry beamed.

"How exactly do you know about her relationship status?" Charlotte asked her husband slowly.

"Well, I asked her of course, don't worry, I made it seem like I had a friend who might be interested, which isn't really a lie, I have a feeling that James is very interested from what he told us on Sunday."



Charlotte shook her head at him. "Oh Henry, you can't just ask if someone has a boyfriend, it's not polite."

"What, you're not happy that James' dream girl is a witch?" He demanded.

"Of course I'm happy about that but you didn't have to snoop…"

"It wasn't snooping she didn't have to answer, but she did and now James will be thrilled. I want to owl him right now!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry, he's away on Order business right now, you know that. We'll see him on Saturday at the wedding; you can give him the good news then."

Henry nodded his agreement. "I'm so happy, she seemed like such a lovely girl, very pretty too, they'll have gorgeous grandchildren together." Henry remarked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, weren't those remarks she was supposed to make? "Let's slow down, shall we? They're only dating, don't get your hopes up, it might not last."

"Oh, it'll last, I can feel it in my bones." Henry replied, already planning out how he would inform James of what he had found out.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter, I had school and then finals but I'm home for the summer so I should be writing more. I know a lot of you wanted the wedding scene but that will be next chapter. It isn't written yet but I know how I want it to happen. If I get a lot of reviews I might be able to get it up next week, I'm home with literally nothing to do so a lot of writing will get done!

Read and Review please!  
Kristin

PS Free coffee at Dunkin Donut's May 15th 2008- woohoo!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have no excuse except that I haven't been in the mood to write lately but I sat down today and said I need to get something out by the end of June which gave me today and tomorrow so here you go!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Ari who still hasn't received her birthday card or story yet…oops?

Chapter 5

The days leading up to the wedding went by very quickly for James. He and Sirius had been on a mission for the Order. Dumbledore had them tracking suspected death eaters to see if they could prove that any of them actually were in cahoots with Lord Voldemort. It had been a very tiring few days and James was more than happy to be back home, even if it meant going to a wedding, which he figured would be fun but he wished he could bring Lily with him, that would make it wonderful.

That Saturday evening found James and Sirius in their flat not showering and dressing for the wedding but playing video games. The two had discovered the wonders of television and video games thanks to a little trip they took into muggle London. They would have kept playing late into the night if Remus hadn't stopped by.

"Aren't you guys going to get ready?" Remus asked his two friends. He was already showered and dressed.

"It's only 6:30 we've got a whole half hour before we've got to be there" Sirius said dismissively as he killed an alien on the television.

"Yeah Remus, we've got plenty of time." James agreed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Okay, James why don't I take over for you while you shower and dress and when you come back you can take over for Sirius while he showers and changes and then we can go to the wedding?" Remus reasoned.

"I guess…" James replied without making a move to get up.

When a couple minutes passed and James still made no effort to get himself into the shower Remus sighed.

"James, I'll owl your mum if I have to and you know she'll be angry that you aren't ready yet" he threatened. That got James moving.

He thrust his controller into Remus's hands and dashed off to the bathroom. A minute later Remus could hear the water running and he chuckled. About five minutes after James went into the bathroom, he was back out and going into his room to change. Sirius decided he would shower then too and they could continue their game later.



At 6:55 Sirius and James were both showered and ready to go so the three men apparated to the church where the wedding was to take place.

"James! Sirius, Remus! I'm so glad you made it on time" Charlotte Potter exclaimed, gliding towards the three boys and embracing them all.

"Of course we made it on time, we always get ready in advance." James said with a winning smile. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well that's wonderful, listen James, that girl you were telling your father and me about well—" but Charlotte never go to finish her sentence at that moment the Minister of Magic came up to her and began a long, boring (in James's opinion) conversation about some policy the ministry of magic was trying to pass that England's royalty was involved in.

James slipped away not wanting to discuss his personal life with his mother more than he needed to, especially not now when he knew she'd be trying to set him up with any single girl around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I look okay?" Marlene asked hesitantly. She had just stepped into the dress she had picked up for the wedding. It was light blue, floor length, with a plunging halter neck line and it looked stunning on her.

"You look gorgeous." Lily replied after looking over at her friend. She was in the midst of trying to get herself zipped into her dress. Lily's dress zipped up the side as it was backless.

"Need some help?" Marlene asked as she watched Lily struggle with her zipper.

"Yes please!" Lily exclaimed dropping her hands from her side.

Marlene had her zipped within seconds. "There! Merlin Lily, you look amazing!" Marlene exclaimed.

Lily's dress was a dark emerald green color with a modest neck line but a plunging back. Her dress was also floorless. The invitation had said that the event was black tie thus the girls opted for longer dresses.

Lily grinned. "Thanks. It's only too bad James won't be there. I didn't realize how much it would suck him being a muggle and all." Lily said, her grin drooping just a bit.

"Come on Lils, cheer up if it's meant to be, it'll happen, if not you'll meet a really hot wizard tonight and you guys will have tons of little red headed babies." Marlene teased.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself just a little bit Marley, come on I'm only 23 I don't have to even start thinking about marriage for another five years."



"Lily, as a woman it's your responsibility to be thinking about marriage from the time you're old enough to have babies." Marlene replied seriously as she curled an eyelash.

"Well, I was never very good when it came to my responsibilities now did I?" Lily asked light heartedly.

Marlene laughed, Lily you were the best head girl that Hogwarts has ever seen, you went above and beyond with your responsibilities."

Lily laughed, "oh, whatever I'll start thinking about marriage if it'll make you happy."

"Good, wouldn't want you failing one of your responsibilities." Marlene answered with a cheeky grin.

"Will you do my hair? I don't know what to do with it." Marlene nodded and waved her wand over Lily's head for a moment and Lily's hair was suddenly up and curly, better showing off the open backed dress she was wearing.

"Thank you." Lily said as Marlene did the same to her own hair, though leaving it straight and twisting it into a complicated knot.

"Seriously Lil, I'm going to have to teach you how to do your own hair someday soon."

"yeah yeah, but you always do it so perfectly." Lily said trying to flatter her best friend.

Marlene laughed. "what time is it? We should probably be heading out soon."

Lily glanced at the clock. "Crap, it's already 6:45 we've got to hurry with our makeup and I've still got to put on my shoes that'll take at least five minutes!" The two girls hurried through their makeup and Lily was right, it took her close to five minutes to put on her shoes.

The girls apparated to the church moments before the clock struck seven.

"We made it!" Lily said.

"Yeah, I've got to go find Amos Lily, I told him I'd meet him inside but you should come with me, we can all sit together."

Lily nodded in agreement and followed Marlene inside the chapel.

"Amos!" Marlene exclaimed almost immediately. A man with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes turned around and smiled when he saw Marlene.

He kissed her on the cheek and told her that she looked lovely.

"You remember my friend Lily right?" Marlene asked, introducing Lily to Amos.



"Sure, Lily Evans, head girl, right?" Amos said, turning towards Lily.

"Yes, nice to see you again Amos." Lily replied cordially.

"We should probably go find seats, the ceremony should be starting soon." Marlene said, leading the way to the bride's side of the seats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charlotte, that's her" Henry hissed at his wife. He'd been scanning the chapel to see who was there when he saw bright red hair that he recognized almost instantly.

"Who is dear?" She asked as she too looked around.

"Lily, James's Lily she's here!" Henry whispered with excitement, his eyes alight.

"What? Where is she on Alice or Frank's side of the chapel?" Charlotte asked.

"Alice's, she's right over there in the green dress with the red curls, look." Henry said, pointing towards Lily.

Charlotte immediately swatted his hand down and said, "Don't point, we don't want her to know we've been looking at her. She looks pretty." She said.

"I can't wait to tell James that she's here." Henry said with glee.

"I'm sure he'll be very excited to know she's a witch. Look, he's coming towards us with Sirius and Remus, why don't you give him the good news?"

"Mom, Dad did you save those seats for us?" James asked, pointing towards three empty seats next to them.

"Of course dear." Charlotte replied.

James sat down next to his mother with Sirius on his other side.

Henry leaned over his wife to James and said, "guess what I found out, your girlfriend Lily is actually a witch and she's over there."

"What?" James hissed at his father, the alarm in his voice evident.

"Yeah, she's on Alice's side, I met her, she's a healer at St. Mungo's, actually she was my healer the other day and she seems lovely." Henry whispered to James.

"Dad! She can't see me with—" But James's sentence got cut off when the wedding march started. Henry moved back to his own seat giving his wife the personal space she wanted.



Throughout the entire ceremony James was a bundle of nerves, what if Lily found out he was a prince before he got the chance to tell her? It would be awful coming from anyone but him. She would have to forgive him for not telling her he was a wizard, after all, she had told him the same lie, but the prince thing, he really wondered how she'd take that. He knew Lily genuinely liked him for him, but what if her feelings towards him changed when she realized he was royalty?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful but Lily was happy that it was over, she was hungry and really wanted a mimosa from the bar tender that was working in the hall that the wedding party was being held in.

"I guess we should put our stuff down at a table." Marlene said to Amos and Lily as they made their way into the hall.

Lily and Marlene put their purses down at a table and then they walked over to the bar so Lily could get her mimosa.

"Alice!" Lily squealed when the happy couple entered. Lily hugged her friend and congratulated her on her wedding as did Marlene. Poor Alice was so overwhelmed as so many other well wishers had come towards her right after Lily and Marlene had.

"Lily" Marlene hissed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That's King Potter, isn't it!" Marlene exclaimed while discreetly pointing towards a dark haired man.

"Yeah I think it is!" Lily replied.

"Are you girls looking at King Potter? Isn't he a bit too old for your taste?" Amos asked jealously.

Marlene giggled. "Not for Lily." She replied wickedly.

"Marlene! That's so untrue, I don't have a thing for him I was his healer, we talked end of story." Lily hissed.

"Oh yeah? Marlene asked slyly "well maybe it was nothing for you but you definitely left an imprint on our King's heart, look he's coming this way." Marlene said quietly.

"Lily!" King Henry's voice boomed.

"Your majesty." Lily replied cordially.



Henry swatted the air with his hand and said, "all this formality, call me Henry my dear! How are you?"

"I've been good, sir" Lily replied, unable to call the King of England Henry.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" James exclaimed.

"James, language." His mother admonished.

"Sorry Mom, its just dad's going towards Lily and fuck! He's talking to her, stop him I know he's going to tell her I'm his son, please Mom! I want to tell her I'm a prince myself." James begged.

Charlotte sighed. "The things I do for you James." She said, before rushing towards her husband.

"Henry!" Charlotte exclaimed as soon as she got within earshot of her husband.

"Charlotte, this is Lily Evans!" He said with such excitement.

"It's very nice to meet you Lily, I'm Charlotte Potter, so sorry to interrupt but Henry, we're needed for pictures." With that, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away from the baffled red head.

"Someone is afraid of a little completion" Marlene giggled as soon as the King and Queen were out of earshot.

Lily laughed. "I doubt it; I think they really had to go take pictures."

"Come on, let's go get some more drinks, there's going to be some dancing soon and you know I can't let loose without a little alcohol in my system." Marlene said with a grin pulling Lily towards the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charlotte, do you not realize that was Lily Evans, the girl our son loves!" Henry said to her as he was rudely whisked away by his wife.

"I know perfectly well who she was. You're son doesn't want her to know that you're his father, he's afraid that she won't like him when she knows he's a prince and he wants to tell her himself so you'd better not do anything to give him away."

"So does that mean I'm not allowed to talk to my son for the entire night because of some girl?" Henry huffed.



"As long as it's in private I suppose it's fine." Charlotte replied. "Don't worry about it, look, the bride and groom are about to take their first dance as man and wife, let's sit down and watch them okay?" Assuaged Charlotte as she guided her husband to a table with a few of their friends, including the minister of magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was crouched low behind a potted plant. He was hiding from lily, afraid that she would see him and make the connection between him and his father.

"Boo!" Sirius breathed into James' ear. James jumped not expecting anyone to find him in his hiding spot.

"Fuck! Padfoot you scared the shit out of me!" James hissed.

"Yeah, kind of the point Prongs, so what are you doing back here? Do you not see all the hot birds here!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shhh, Sirius, Lily's here the girl I've been dating" James whispered.

Sirius looked confused for a moment before he said, "but I thought the girl you were dating was a muggle."

"Well, apparently she's a witch but she thinks I'm a muggle and I don't want her to find out I'm a prince which is rather difficult with my parents here." James replied.

"Well, you don't have to hide from her, go over and talk to her she'll probably be so relieved that you're a wizard and not some muggle she'd have to keep secrets from." Sirius reasoned.

"But she knows my dad, she was talking to him before, well actually he was talking to her and he's not the most discreet man, plus if we stand next to each other there is definitely family resemblance and that's not how I want Lily to find out about me." James explained.

"Dude, get over yourself she won't care who you are if she likes you as much as you like her. Look, people are joining the bride and groom on the dance floor, ask her to dance or something she'll love it." Sirius prodded.

James sighed. "I guess I could do that, right? It won't be a big deal."

"No, not at all." Sirius answered in a distracted tone. "Look, Prongs I've got to go there's a sexy brunette sitting over at that table alone and I think she could use some Sirius loving." He got up from his crouched position; shot a wink at James and sauntered over to the brunette he had spotted.

James took a few deep breaths before standing up and making his way towards the dance floor and tables.



Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily, Marlene, and Amos had been sitting at a table watching the happy couple share their first dance as man and wife. Slowly more couples started coming onto the dance floor to join them.

"Marlene, would you like to dance?" Amos asked her courteously.

Marlene glanced at Lily, if she left the table Lily would be all alone. "umm…" Marlene started unsurely.

"Go!" Lily prompted shooting her friend a grin and look that said, "you know you want him!"

Marlene grinned back and accepted Amos's hand.

Lily sighed, she was all alone at the table watching all these couples dance. She wished that James was here with her, she was sure he'd ask her to dance, unfortunately he was a muggle. This fact was becoming more problematic Lily realized. She either had to end it with him or come clean about being a witch, which could very well end the relationship. As Lily glanced around the room she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of messy black hair but she shook her head and chided herself for seeing him in places she knew he couldn't be.

Lily was lost in thought when a deep familiar voice said, "Lily?"

Lily turned instantly. Before her was James Potter.

"James?" Lily said with a questioning tone "what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pretending he didn't know that she was at the wedding.

"You're a wizard?" Lily asked with shock, not answering his question.

"You're a witch?" James exclaimed.

Lily laughed. "I can't believe you're a wizard, what were you doing in a muggle bar?"

"I enjoy going to muggle bars sometimes, the only good wizarding ones are always crowded with people I know but don't always want to see, what about you?" James asked with a huge grin.

"Well, it's close to my house and I like muggle liquor better than wizarding liquor."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're a witch, where did you go to school?" James questioned.

"Hogwarts, what about you?" Lily asked.



"I went to a very small private school you probably never heard of it called Wizard Academy, actually that's where I met Frank which is why I'm here." James explained.

"Yeah, I met Alice at school too, we were in the same house." Lily explained.

"Would you want to dance?" James asked.

Lily smiled, she'd been right James would ask her to dance! "I'd love to" she answered.

He grinned and lead her onto the dance floor.

The two twirled and spun about the dance floor, a completely different way of dancing then what they had done in that bar they'd met in and yet this felt just as intimate. After a few songs, James placed a sweet kiss on Lily's lips.

"Want to get something to drink?" He asked. She nodded in agreement and followed James to the bar to give her order.

The two made their way back to Lily's table.

Marlene looked up when Lily and James sat down. Her face was priceless. "James, what are you, aren't you a, but you're a muggle!" Marlene said, flabbergasted.

"Actually I'm not, but I thought Lily was a muggle so I had to pretend I was too but it looks like the fates want us together and made us reveal ourselves to each other." James said jokingly.

Marlene smiled. "I'm glad, now that you're a wizard everything is so much easier."

Marlene quickly introduced Amos and James to each other and the two men started to chat about quidditch.

Marlene leaned over and quietly said to Lily, "So, he's a wizard, aren't you lucky!"

Lily grinned. "I know, and I'm so glad he was here, honestly I was thinking about breaking it off with him because of the muggle thing but now I don't have a reason to and I don't want to I really, really like him!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey, is that your friend the king over there?" Marlene asked out loud.

Lily turned her head in the direction that Marlene was looking in. Lily didn't notice that next to her James had tensed.

"Probably, he's here after all." Lily said nonchalantly.

"Well, don't you want to ask him to dance?" Marlene asked.

Lily blushed red.



"Why would you want to ask him to dance?" James mused suspiciously.

Before Lily could answer Marlene said, "Lily was his healer last week and he was totally hitting on her."

Lily went even redder. "Marlene! He wasn't hitting on me, he said he had a friend who was my age and it sounded like he wanted to set me up with him." She told James. "Marlene over hear thinks I should ask him to dance but honestly I don't want to cross Queen Charlotte, she seems nice but I wouldn't want her to feel like I was trying to get with her husband."

James grinned, he knew his mother well. She was nice, but could be viscous.

"Did you see the way she pulled him away from you before when he was trying to talk to you? She was totally marking her territory." Marlene said sagely.

James had to choke back a chuckle knowing exactly what Marlene was referring to and also knowing that his mother was not threatened by Lily, she was acting on her son's orders to get his father away from the girl he loved.

"Are you okay James?" Lily asked with concern as James tried to suppress his laugh by disguising it as a cough.

"Yeah. I think my drink went down the wrong pipe." James answered with a smile. "Want to dance again?"

Lily agreed to the dance and the two spent most of the night on the dance floor. Before they knew it the clock was chiming midnight and the party was ending.

James kissed Lily goodnight outside of the building before apparating away.

Lily went to sleep that night completely content. She woke up the next morning with a huge grin plastered across her face. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Marlene was sitting across from her with a cup of coffee in her hand and flipping through the Daily Prophet.

"Lily! You're pictures in the prophet." Marlene exclaimed with excitement.

"What! Why?" She asked. Marlene's eyes turned big as saucers and slowly handed Lily the paper.

Lily looked at the title of the picture. _Young royalty in love?_  
"Royalty?" Lily whispered aloud to herself. Lily then read the caption at the bottom of the picture. "Prince James Henry Potter will succeed the thrown when his father, King Henry Charles Potter passes or steps down." Next to succeed the thrown of Wizarding England? Not for long, Lily thought, James Potter was a dead man.



A/N: Sorry for leaving it on such a cliff hanger I'll try to be better about updating I swear.  
Also, thank you to everyone who took the time to review it really means a lot to me. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask. Don't forget to read and review!

Kristin


End file.
